User blog:Wachowman/Deadliest Wikior BTTF vs Phil
And we are back with Deadliest Wikior, all new people, who will make of to round 2?...I'm still typing likes it's Total Drama Wiki *shakes it off* anyways, please enjoy the battle and remember, vote for who you think won. Notes This battle is shorter than usual cause BTTF got his weapons from a garbage can and I couldn't use much from it, buti still enjoyed making the battle. Battle BTTF is armed with *Sharpened pencil...? *Sticks and stones...yep *Water gun...ok *He has IGLY and Samis by his side... *Metal detector...I'm sure the armor is fine *He is wearing a...a Suit and tie? *Duct...Tape...? *he can Withstand many forces...guess that's normal Phil is armed with *Monk’s Spade *Throwing Knives *Anzio 20mm Sniper *He has Coupe and Night by his side *Grapling hook *He is wearing a bear suit, cause why the fuck not *Vulcan nerve pinch *he is very intelligent Battle (BTTF, Phil, Night, Coupe and the really fucking handsome Wachowman are in chat) Wachow: ok, Phil, BTTF, imma go make your battle now, I'll be back soon. Phil: alright, later. BTTF: yeah, bye. (Wachowman leaves the chat) Phil: I'm excited for that battle. BTTF: same here. Phil: I'm so gonna win it tho. BTTF: plz, people like me much more here, we know I'll get the votes, even if my weapons are shit, I'll win for sure. Phil: fuck you, can I get respect around here for once? BTTF: like when you want to be a mod? (Phil takes out one of his knives and points it at BTTF's neck) Phil: say that agin mother fucker. Coupe: lol, BTTF is losing to Phil. Night: it seems that way. BTTF: fucking plz. (BTTF points his sharpened pencil at Phil's neck) BTTF: I have tricks up my sleeve. Phil:...you're pointing a pencil at my neck? BTTF: scared now Motherfucker? Phil:...fuck this. (Phil swipes the knife at BTTFs neck but BTTF dodges) BTTF: aha! (BTTF takes out his water gun and shoots it at Phil) Phil: *gets hot with the water*...really? BTTF: how'd you like that? Phil:...Night, Coupe, can you please kill him? Coupe: *takes out a knife* you got it. Night: *takes out a knife* yeah, sure. (Night and Coupe get closer to BTTF who has a smirk on his face) BTTF: aha! You fell for my trap! (2 users called Samis.2 and Igly.2 join chat with Sharpened pencil) Samis: Aha! Igly: Aha! (Samis sticks a pencil is Nights neck while Igly sticks one in Coupes neck, killing them both) Phil: what the,fuck! Samis: we did it sir! BTTF: good! Now kill this last one! Samis: yes sir. Phil: Oh fuck this. (Phil takes out his Anzio 20mm Sniper and shoots both Igly and Samis) Phil: could've just done that in the beginning. BTTF: NO, MINIONS! (Phil then aims at BTTF) Phil: BTTF, just cause I'm nice, I'll make this hurt just a little. BTTF: No! (BTTF throws a stone at Phil, making him drop the Sniper) Phil: ow, bitch! (Phil takes out his Monks spade while BTTF takes out a stick) Phil: you're kidding me right? BTTF: be careful when you underestimate me. (They both run at each other and their weapons clash) Phil: erg, you will not beat my Monks Spade, it has been crafted by the finest- (He is interrupted by his Monks Spade breaking in half. Phil: what! How?! BTTF: my stick...has termites. ''(BTTFs stick breaks in half as well, from the termites eating the supporting wood) Phil: motherfucker! (Phil takes out his Grappling hook and aim it at BTTF) Phil: this should at least- (He is again interrupted by his grappling hook getting pulled out of his hand by an unknown force) Phil: what?! (Phil looks at BTTF and sees his grappling hook attached to a metal detector) Phil: oh come on! Those aren't even magnets! BTTF: they are now. (BTTF takes off the Grappling hook and aim it at Phil) BTTF: any last words? Phil: dude, did you really just say that? BTTF: couldn't think of anything else cool. Phil: not one thi- BTTF: SHUDDAP! (BTTF shoots the grappling hook at Phil) Phil: oh shit! (To be continued) Who do you want to see win? BTTF Phil Category:Blog posts